To Sail on Ancient Seas
by historicMelatonin
Summary: Signless is spared from execution when the Condescension decides to gift him to Dualscar as a slave (mostly to get Dualscar out of her fins). Dualscar isn't the nicest troll around and Signless misses Disciple and the others. When Dualscar attempts to woo the candy-blooded preacher, Signless learns that the violet-blood isn't as bad as he seems.
1. Chapter 1

I have just finished editing this chapter, I think it is a bit better now. If you'd like to contact me for information on the story, message me on Tumblr. My tumblr is .com and I will try to give updates on the story from now on. Also, I need a few more OCs for DualScar's crew, so if you have an idea for one, I'd love to hear it

* * *

**==Signless: Run for your life**

_Run._

That was the only thought on his mind as Signless booked it across the empty field. He could hear the pounding of his blue-blooded pursuers in between his labored breaths. How long had he been running? It felt like an eternity. These trolls would not give up, and he was not sure how much longer he could last. He knew Darkleer was at the front of the pack; he had been bellowing angrily at him for quite a while when they first started this hunt.

"Cease you attempts at resistance and hand yourself over to Her Imperious Condescension!"

And there he goes again. Seriously, it hadn't any other time, so why did he continue to try? Signless just chuckled nervously and swerved into the trees he was approaching. He could hear the blue-bloods pushing through the foliage behind him as he wove deeper into the dark forest. He could see the white flashes of lusii of all types fleeing the area, obviously frightened by the sudden appearance of the many trolls.

_I sincerely hope Mother and the others are alright._ Signless thought to himself as he ran. He shook his head at the thought of something happening to them. _They will be fine. Psiioniic promised to take care of them._

As he continued to race through the forest, thorns tugging at him and scratching him, he tried to focus only on the thought of escape. He was convinced he would be able to do just that, until a sound pierced the night not too far from where he was.

_**HONK**_

Crap. When had The Grand Highblood started chasing him? There was no way he'd be able to outrun the Highblood, even among all the obstructions the forest provided.

**==Signless: Find a place to hide**

Signless looked around quickly. There had to be someplace he could hide from the Highblood. He crouched behind a bush, but it was not thick enough to hide him. He checked the other bushes; they were all just a bit too small. There was no way he would be able to hide under tree roots; he was not a tiny nutbeast lusii. The only possible place seemed to be the tall, slightly thin trees of the forest itself.

**==Signless: Climb a tree**

This was a good idea. The other trolls would not be able to follow him. He was suddenly very grateful for his small, light body as he started to scale the tree. He heard a chuckle as he pulled himself up onto one of the higher branches and sat down. Looking down, he could see the Highblood smirking up at him.

"HEY THERE, MUTANT-BLOOD. WHY DON'T YOU COME ON DOWN HERE?" The giant of a troll yelled.

Signless chuckled nervously and called down, "I'd rather not, honestly. I quite like this tree."

Highblood growled, and then smirked, "GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE YOU COME DOWN."

Signless did not like the sound of that. He watched the Highblood warily as the indigo-blood walked over to the trunk of the tree. It wasn't a very thick tree, but it was thick enough that the Highblood could not break it with his bare hands.

The Highblood kicked the tree a few times, causing it to shake violently. Signless squeaked in fear and grasped the branch as his feet were knocked from under him. He clung to the branch, feet dangling over the sizeable drop to the ground. Thankfully, he was still out of the Highblood's reach. The Highblood noticed his apparent failure and snarled, kicking the tree a few more times.

_Crack_

The sound caused Signless to look up at the branch, which was cracking where it connected to the trunk. Highblood smiled and kicked the tree one last time. With a snap from the branch and a shriek from Signless, the lowblood was sent plummeting to the ground. He hit several branches, flailing out but never managing to grab one. He hit the ground with a _thud_, vision blurring as he groaned in pain. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a blurry grin and a satisfied _**honk**_.


	2. Chapter 2

**==Signless: Wake up**

Red eyes blinked open slowly as Signless returned to consciousness. He was confused to the dull ache of his entire body, and then remembered the events of the day before.

…Was it the day before? Who knew how long he had been out? For all he knew, he could have been passed out for a quite a few days.

_Grrrr_. His stomach complained loudly out of hunger. He was used to going a few days without food, so he must have been out for at least a week for his stomach to complain as such.

**==Signless: Ignore your hunger and figure out where you are**

Signless lifted his head wearily after a bit of a struggle, looking around in an attempt to decipher where he was. He was greeted with solid steel bars and damp stone walls.

A cell; he wasn't sure whether to be horrified or relieved. He had expected to have been killed upon capture. Was this a lucky break…or an unfortunate surprise? Possibly, Her Imperious Condescension wanted him conscious for his death; more likely, she wanted to torture him before she removed him from this plane of existence. He heaved a sigh; he wasn't all that surprised.

**==Signless: Push these thoughts away and continue examining the cell**

Well, at least he wasn't chained. They had allowed him free reign of the cell; it wasn't as if he was going anywhere anyways.

The floor, the walls, and even the bars of his cell were splattered with a rainbow of mid- to low-blood. While most of it was dried, there were a few puddles and splatters of still-wet blood throughout the cell. Signless leaned back, sliding his hand into one such puddle. With a horrified and disgusted expression, he held up his hand, which was covered in brown blood. He was about to wipe it off on his cloak, but stopped and wiped it on the right leg of his righteous leggings.

"Mother would be very angry if I dirtied the cloak she made. She was very angry when I ripped the last one." He chuckled grimly to himself, his raspy voice coming out in barely a whisper.

He stood, legs wobbling and aching, and hobbled over to the bars; he slid down the wall and glanced sideways towards the cell across the dimly lit hall.

It seemed to be empty, unless whatever poor soul was in there had hauled themselves into the shadows that the sparse light casted.

The whole place smelled of fear, blood, disease, and death. The putrid mix of smells gave Signless a nauseous feeling. He had a small fit of coughs, wincing as the sudden jerk of his head increased the pounding in his head.

_I don't think I'll be able to make it out of here alive,_ he thought miserably.

He nestled his head gently into the corner of the cell, heaving an exhausted and defeated sigh. He could only hope that his companions had escaped a fate similar to his own.

* * *

Next chapter will switch to Dualscar and the crew. I will be introducing one of the main OCs in the story and we might even get to have some interaction between Signless and Dualscar! (I'm not sure how exactly chapter 3 will play out yet, so don't hold me to it!)


	3. Quick Announcement

For anyone waiting for an update, don't worry. I am working on chapter 3. I have been busy lately and sick the last few days. I also plan on changing the first two chapters a bit to help me write the third chapter.


End file.
